Lovestruck Melodies
by NarutoKyuu
Summary: Yeah, that’d go great. I’ll just go up and say, “Hey, my name’s Roy. I’m not sure, but I think I have a crush on you. What’s your name?” :alternates between RoyMarth & IkePit:
1. Don't Even Know Your Name

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used. I do not own A-Teens nor do I own their song _Don't Even Know Your Name_. I don't own Shakespeare either. Or the Renaissance Faire. Warnings: very AU, shonen-ai, complete tard-ness on my behalf. But hopefully you'll look over that. :-D)

In honor of my Super Smash Bros: Melee once obsession.

* * *

_I see you every day  
On the morning bus  
You seem a little sad and lonely  
I try to look away when you pass my seat  
I always hope that you will see me_

_  
Wish I could let you know  
How I feel before you have to go_

I sit at my usual place by the window on the bus, attempting to finish some homework due first period. Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. How irresponsible can this guy be? But hey, a lot of people do this, okay? About half of the students on this bus are doing it right now! You know what, fine. _Fine_. Be that way.

Link jabs me in the arm, forcing my hand, and my pencil, to run across the page. A big fat black line cuts my words in half. I scream out in frustration and glare at the blond, ready to strangle him. What was his problem?! He _knew_ I was trying to get some _very_ important paperwork done!

He coughed awkwardly. "Just thought you'd want to know your boyfriend just boarded the bus." His voice is always soft, well, unless he got angry…then he's…well, it's scary. On rare occasions, I can barely hear him, but sadly, this time, I heard him quite clearly.

I take a quick glance up and sure enough, there he is. He always holds himself with an elegant sort of bearing and moves with a grace fit for a king. His uniform is always buttoned up properly, tie tied perfectly. It was a bit obvious that this morning was no exception. As he looks for a place to sit, like every morning, he brushes sapphire blue bangs away from his equally blue eyes. And as always, I wonder at that strange lack of emotion on his face and that distant look in his eyes.

And we fall into the same routine as every morning. He starts walking, which breaks me out of my staring. I then smack Link in the head and duck my own, struggling to erase the giant mark my pencil left without erasing my words, as he passes by. Then, after a few moments, I deem my work presentable, hastily stuff it in my bag, praying I can find it half an hour later, and look around the bus while pretending to talk to Link. Who, in turn, pretends to listen. I swear, half the time I'm talking to him, it all goes in one peculiarly pointed ear and straight out the other. But he's good at that pretending thing. Half the time, I don't notice until he walks off, without any warning and usually in the middle of a sentence, to go talk to Zelda.

Like right now. He just starts talking to her across the aisle, noticing one of the short lapses in her and Peach's conversation. I sigh and shut my mouth, but at least I was able to spot where _he_ was sitting. It was only a couple of rows back, across the aisle. His black bag is sitting on the empty space beside him, like it always is, and he's staring out the window, giving the rest of the occupants of the bus no mind.

And like usual, I strangle and stomp, stab and set fire to, and a billion of other things the urge to go over there, take the place of the bag and start introducing myself. Yeah, that'd go great. I'll just go up and say, "Hey, my name's Roy. I just so happened to notice that you take the same bus as me in the morning. You're in a couple of my classes too. You're always alone, so I figured I'd talk to you. I'm not sure, but I think I have a crush on you. What's your name?" Hahaha. Yeah right.

Link finally falls out of the conversation once it turns to gossip and rumors and whatever. He never really pays much attention to those kinds of things, yet he always seems to know anything and everything that was going on at school. It's weird. I mean, even I have to do my fair share of work to keep up with the times.

"You know, you should just ask her out," I say, stretching my legs out the best I can and lean back in the seat, hands behind my head, eyes closed.

"Says the guy who doesn't even have the guts to introduce himself," he scoffs.

I open an eye and lazily glare at him. "Hey, I'll do it eventually."

"What, are you going to prepare a whole speech?"

"…I _was_…before I realized how stupid that sounds."

"…And when was that?" he asks warily.

"Just a few seconds ago."

I close my eyes again as he rolls his. "Remind me why I bother with you?"

"Because you love me," I answer smoothly.

"No, I don't."

"You're just saying that."

_I wanna hold you  
Make it come true  
Give all my lovin'  
But I don't even know you  
I'll be your sunshine  
In pouring rain  
And say I love you  
But I don't even know your name  
_

I board the bus, half asleep, and finishing the toast I had for breakfast. None of that stops me from noticing that it was oddly full, and that I couldn't take my usual space next to Link because Zelda was already there. I sighed, and then spotted an apparently empty seat next to that really smart, but not nerdy, however _that's_ possible, guy, Mewtwo. Then I notice that really short kid, Ness, sitting next to him. Oh. I shift my bag so that it's no longer nearly falling off and I see an empty seat. Link finally notices me and waves. I stick my tongue out at him and quickly make my way to the free space and sit next to the window.

As the bus moves along the street, I rummage around my bag and pull out my unfinished homework. Shut up. I loose myself to equations and formulas for a while, but my mind tends to drift off. It's boring, you know?

"Excuse me; may I have the window seat?"

…What? I look up to tell the person to just take the seat next to me when I notice it's _him_. I shrug, and let him take the seat. As I sit back down, I notice Link sigh and roll his eyes. He'd been trying to warn me, but I never noticed. Oops.

I get back to work and notice that he takes a glance at my paper out of curiosity. I have to hold in my laughter as he does a double-take, eyes showing shock and confusion.

"That's…"

I start chuckling at his disbelief. "Not everyone finishes their homework the day before."

He huffs and turns back to the window.

"Oh come on, don't tell me it's never happened to you?"

I took his silence as a no.

"Hey, so I kinda noticed that you're always alone. I mean, you're usually hanging around with someone, but you're always distant," I start talking, fumbling with my pencil, looking at him from the corner of my eyes.

He raises an eyebrow. "You wouldn't be a stalker, now would you?"

I start laughing. "No. Just observant." Okay, overly observant, but definitely not stalking observant.

"Sure," he says sarcastically. But now he lost that sense of untouchable-ness, like he stepped off of some pedestal to get level with me to _chat_. Okay, it's an odd thought, but that's how it feels.

"Why would _I _want to stalk _you_? I don't even know who you are."

"True," he mutters.

"Hey, hey, don't get all dark and moody on me!"

"Why can't I? You have to finish that, don't you?" he waves a hand at my forgotten papers.

I shrug. "I can weasel out of it."

The smallest of frowns appears on his face. "That's not good."

"Would it…would it seem…odd if I said…" I stumble around. It was an awkward thing to be saying, especially now, but I wanted to get it out. No sense in beating around the bush.

"If you said what?"

"If I said that I lo–"

My eyes slide open and I'm staring at my alarm clock. It's beeping its little mechanical heart out trying to get me awake. I groan, snooze it, and roll onto my back. I stare at the ceiling for the longest of times before I realize I'm falling back asleep and if I didn't get my butt moving I'd miss my bus. Not that I would mind, but I can't afford to waste that valuable homework completion time.

I drag myself to the bathroom to take a quick three minute shower. I really need to stop sleeping so late.

_I can't help myself  
Going slightly mad  
I slipped a note into your pocket  
And I wait all night for the phone to ring  
I wonder if you got the message_

_  
We might not be meant to be  
But I hope time will tell differently  
_

Despite my rush to finish my homework, I keep nodding off. I can't even keep track of where all the bumps are and the timing between them, resulting on even less work getting done.

"Are you okay?" Link asks, poking me awake. He must be worried. First I don't take the window seat; next I'm falling asleep every two minutes.

I rub my eyes as I start writing again. "Yeah. Just pulled an all-nighter finishing that essay due today."

"…We had two weeks to finish that."

I yawn, scribbling down some half-thought answer to a question I already forgot. "I did start working on it the week we got it…I just never got around to finishing it."

He glances down at my work and winces at my answers. He sighs. "You're hopeless. This is the only time I'm going to do this, got it?" He grabs the papers and pencil from me and starts writing like crazy.

I sigh in relief, leaning back in my chair. "I don't know what I'd do without you. Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me one," he informs me.

"Bump," I mumble, warning him.

He stops writing for a split second and then starts answering like mad.

"Do you think she'll be able to tell the difference in handwriting?" I ask.

"No. I usually write a lot neater than this."

I look at the paper. That was so true it hurt. I play around with a paper in my hand, folding it and unfolding it.

"What's that?"

"…A paper…"

"I'm not stupid," Link grumbles, "You know what I mean."

Aw great. Time to come up with some on-the-spot, totally lame excuse. "I-it's nothing," I laugh it off. Smooooth…

"Uh-huh…" He hands me back the papers and pencils, completely done. "Whatever. I won't make you explain your twisted common sense and logic to me."

I sigh, closing my eyes again planning to try to get my lost five hours of sleep in fifteen minutes. A magnificent ability that I'd like to be able to master. A few moments later, Link taps me on my shoulder, waking me up. I open my eyes, and try to muster up the energy to ask him what he wanted. He just nods in the direction of the front of the vehicle.

I sigh, sinking lower into my seat. I'd be fidgeting and worrying and be a nervous wreck, but I'm tired and have no energy for such stupid things. As he passes by, it's not too difficult to slip the paper into his pocket. Hey, if I'm going to be a chicken, I might as well do it this way.

"Okay, I'm going to regret asking, but _what_ is on that paper?"

I lazily wave a hand to dismiss the question. "I'll tell you later. Can you wake me up when we're there?"

He sighs. "The things I do for you."

"That's what makes you such a great friend," I murmur.

_  
I wanna hold you  
Make it come true  
Give all my lovin'  
But I don't even know you  
I'll be your sunshine  
In pouring rain  
And say I love you  
But I don't even know your name  
_

"Roy…Roy…_Roy_…" Ugh, what an annoying voice. So squeaky and high pitched and it was currently whining my ears off. "Wake uuuuuup." And there's the finger again, prodding away at my arm. I open my eyes and glare at the small blond boy with brown and black streaks in his hair. I scowl.

"What do you want?"

Pika makes this strange eeping noise and scoots away from me. "You almost spilled your soda all over the table," he informs me cheerily, pointing at my opened can, place precariously near one of my hands. I sigh, pulling back and taking a swig from the can. Nothing like a good healthy dose of sugar and caffeine to get the body working. Over the short boy's shoulder, I spot _him_. Sometimes he's sitting with a few other people, sometimes he's by himself. Today he's sitting by himself, reading a book, food lying to the side, forgotten. I resist the urge the urge to go over there and force him to eat. Yup. I definitely won't go over there and say, "You don't know me, even though I'm a few of your classes and take the same bus as you, but I demand you to eat something. By the way, I'm not sure if you saw it yet or not, but that paper in your pocket with the name and e-mail address, that's me."

That conversation would go just dandy, don't you think? Yeah, I thought so too.

An even smaller boy than Pika waves a hand in front of my face. "What are you staring at?" It's Pika's younger brother, Pi, who's hair was equally blond but only had black streaks. I swear, besides the fact that the younger was slightly more hyper and energetic, that's the only other way I can tell the difference between them.

Pika gets a mischievous grin on his face as he follows my previous line of sight. "You know, Pi, Roy's been giving a certain someone many a small glance," he hints calmly.

"What are you–" Pi starts, and then follows his brother's line of site. "Ohhhh…" He grins as well. "I guess it's not unexpected," he says, waving a small hand around. "Lot's of people have liked him before."

Pika nods, agreeing. "Ever since junior high."

"Wait, you guys know him?" I ask, sitting up straight.

"Nothing more than friendly acquaintances, but we talk sometimes," Pika answers.

"Okay! First things first," Pi announces, clapping his tiny hands together. "Do you really, really like him?"

I just stare and blink, wondering how to answer that question. "I don't see him much except for a few classes and on the bus. Honestly, I don't even know his name. He doesn't get called out in class a lot."

"What?!" they both yell simultaneously, turning most of the heads in the cafeteria to our direction.

"Shh! Keep it down!" I hiss at them, hiding behind my arms while resting my head on the table. I was getting a headache.

_  
Now we are perfect strangers  
No one standing next to you  
Will I have the strength  
To pull me through?  
_

"Okay, a new first thing," Pika proclaims, slamming a fist into his open hand. "You are going over there and you are going to talk to him." He points in _his_ general direction.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I exclaim, lifting my head and glaring at them. They could not be serious. I can come up with ten good reasons why I should _not_ go over there and strike up a conversation. Just…give me a moment…

"I assure you we are a hundred percent serious," Pi informs me with a completely straight face.

I'm pretty sure my face has gone pale. "What the heck am I supposed to say?" I start to panic. They were really going to force me to go through with this. If I didn't do this today, they'd try again and again until I finally did it.

"Ask for help on homework or something."

"Homework?! Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

"Hey, it's a good excuse," Pi backs his brother up.

I sigh. "All I have with him is P.E., graphics, and English. We have English next. I doubt it'd be very smart to ask for help on homework that's due in less than twenty minutes." That'd _really _put me into a great perspective.

"While it would be odd, I'm sure he'd be glad to help." It sounds as if they were trying to hint at something…Maybe it's just me.

"I finished that though," I tell them.

"Lie!"

"No!"

Pika thinks while licking ketchup from a packet. That boy's obsession with ketchup had to be unhealthy. "Why can't you just go up to him and say hi?" I just stare at him. Hasn't he heard of awkward silences and tension so thick you could physically grab it and chop it with a knife? "Okay, okay, stupid question."

Pi nibbles thoughtfully on an apple. At least that one is healthy. "Hey, you went to that Renaissance Faire with Link, didn't you?"

"Er…yeah, during the summer. Why?"

Pika grins. "Talk to him about that. He mentioned wanting to go once."

I can't really argue with that. Well, argue and win anyways. So why bother, I mean, I'm tired enough as it is, and I just happened to be lucky to have a friend in every class to be there to keep me awake. But still. Just because there was a mutual topic to talk about doesn't mean it could be brought up easily.

Mewtwo, who has been sitting there, silently enjoying his meal and seemingly ignoring us until this moment, opens his freaky purple eyes and looks at me. Shivers go down my spine as I'm forced to get up. I'm ready to bet anything that that guy's a psychic and can use like, telekinesis or something.

The Chu brothers then hop to my sides and give me a good shove in his direction. I give them a good glare, silently swearing extreme torture upon their persons by my hands, before turning around to make my way to the table. I take a calming breath and open my mouth.

"Hey."

_  
I wanna hold you  
Make it come true  
Give all my lovin'  
But I don't even know you  
I'll be your sunshine  
In pouring rain  
And say I love you  
But I don't even know your name  
_

And it stays open. I have to admit, I never imagined such an informal way of greeting someone coming out of his mouth. But never mind the greeting, his _voice_. My imagination could never do it justice before, though I'm proud to admit, it was pretty darn close. Put simply? It makes me want to melt on the spot. But I'm not of the female species so I'll keep myself from doing that.

I finally find my voice after a few painful seconds and respond. "Hey."

"Go ahead and sit, no one's stopping you," he nods to the seat across from him and goes back to the book. I think it's something Shakespearian…but I wouldn't really know.

I sit and look at the cover of the book. _Hamlet_. That's Shakespeare, right? I don't really remember. All these names and writers are the same to me. It was weird though. I heard it was really hard to understand and I voice this opinion.

He shrugs. "I don't really find it that difficult." Hahaha, but that's you. I'm passing English with relatively good scores, but I can still barely make out the meanings of the Old English words and speech.

"You must be passing with excellent scores," I mumble.

"I guess."

I sigh, resting my chin on my hand, elbow on the table, and took another drink from my can that Mewtwo no doubt floated over here. According to my internal clock, we had about five minutes of our lunch break left, but it could be wrong. Lack of sleep can do stuff like that to you. "We have English next," I say lamely, for lack of things to add.

He nods. I start drumming my fingers on the table and finish the rest of the soda just as the bell rings. To my utmost bewilderment, he waits for me as I go to toss the can away. As we start walking, he confuses me even more by starting up a conversation, by commenting on Pika and Pi's behavior. Of course, I didn't let my puzzlement keep me from upholding my end of the conversation, but it was strange. We were talking like we were old friends while not even knowing each other's names.

"Try not to fall asleep during the test," he says before we enter the classroom.

"Ah, I'll try. Oh, by the way, my name's Roy." I say. …Wait, there's a test?! I don't remember being told there was going to be a test today! His voice breaks me out of my panic, though.

"I know."

I look at him funny. But then I remember my tendency to get called out in class at least once a day, so I guess it wasn't that unbelievable. When he realizes I'm waiting for his name, he gives me the barest hint of a smile. Or maybe my eyes just enjoy playing tricks on me. They _are_ tired.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out."

I mentally groan. Great, just great.

"You don't like to make things easy, do you?" I mutter as we start going into the classroom, realizing we were holding up the traffic.

"Nope."

I sigh. Okay, first things first: ace that test. Then I'll find out his name.

_  
I wanna hold you  
Make it come true  
Give all my lovin'  
But I don't even know you  
I'll be your sunshine  
In pouring rain  
And say I love you  
But I don't even know your name_

* * *

_**Get ready for my rant corner!**_  
_**Again, four options are given to you:**_  
_**Skip over it and leave.**_  
_**Skip over it, review, and then leave.**_  
_**Read it and leave.**_  
_**Read it, review, and then leave.**_  
_**It's all up to you.**_

_**A/N: Hahaha…something's up with me. Really. First I spew out Yu-Gi-Oh and now SSB:M? Well, I actually searched around for RoyxMarth (MarthxRoy whatever) pics, and I was surprised at how many results I got. It was really quite interesting. Since the next installment of this is going to be IkexPit, I looked that up as well. There were more results than I expected. We live in a weird, weird world. XD And I find it funny, how when I first stumble upon an IkexPit picture, a couple of weeks later I go to my cousin's and while completely owning the computers and pausing at random moments, we (well he) starts playing around with such pairing (he was Ike and I was Pit). Well, more rants later. Tata!**_  
_**--NarutoKyuu (-gigglesnort- Pika and Pi, the Chu brothers.)**_

_**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Press the Go button and review now!**_


	2. My Immortal

(Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not own Evanescence or their song _My Immortal_. I own a box of Band-Aids, but not the company. Warnings: shonen-ai, totally AU, and again, complete tard-ness on my behalf. But hopefully it'll once again, be overlooked. Oh, and angst. I think.)

In honor of my current Super Smash Bros: Brawl obsession.

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I plod to the door, wondering who the heck would be trying to see me at this time of day. Okay, it was a Saturday and it was a quarter to noon, but no one really visited me, and I didn't mind. Nope. Not one bit. What're you trying to imply? No, I'm not _lonely_.

"Marth?" Now that was a face I haven't seen for a couple of years. After college we had just sort of split off to our own worlds. Although, he was just how I met him for the first time: polite, prim and proper, and most of all, laughingly feminine.

"Sorry for visiting unannounced, Ike," he says at first. "May I come in?"

I shrug, move to the side, and wave him into the apartment. As I close the door, I can tell he's looking around. Even though he hasn't been in these rooms for years, I know he can immediately tell the difference. He has a great memory and is extremely observant.

"He's gone," Marth whispers after a few seconds of just taking in the living room.

"Yeah," I choke out.

He alights softly onto the couch. "Since when?"

"Five months, three days, six hours, and thirty two minutes." Yes, I'm horribly precise at these things. It sucks sometimes, take this time for example. Do you think I want to remember exactly how long he had been gone?

Marth just nods sympathetically. "I won't push you."

"Thanks." I sit down on the couch next to him, folding my hands together and staring at them in my lap. "So how's the redhead?"

"Roy?"

I nod.

"He's doing alright. He was the one who told me to visit, actually," he mumbles. "I wonder if he knows."

I sigh. "Probably. You know how they were. Are. Whatever." From the moment Roy and Pit had met, courtesy of Marth, the two had become like brothers. Two long lost brothers bent on catching up on years and years of way overdue pranking. It was a bit scary at first, but at least they soon learned not to throw their pranks on either me or Marth. On the others though, that was a different story.

"Are," Marth nods. "You don't…keep in touch?"

My hands tightened their grip on each other. I shake my head. Unwanted memories pop up sporadically. A little tidbit here, a little glance here. The way his blue eyes had been shining with remorse as he explained. I suppress them down with a hearty mental stomp. When I glance back up at Marth, his eyes have widened ever so slightly with realization.

"Of course," he mutters. "He didn't want either of you to suffer because of the long distance."

I just silently nod. Pit terribly hates the thought of having to have a long distance relationship, considering we couldn't actually _do_ anything together, so it was completely pointless. Well that's his reasoning. I'm completely and utterly fine with it, but I didn't want to force him to do anything he didn't want to. Even if…that meant taking me out of the picture.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I take a deep breath and lean back. "Yeah."

"Alright." Usually that would mean to any other person that they should leave, but Marth knew me too well. He will stay sitting there, keeping his perfect posture, until I physically throw him out the door. Not even Roy would be able to remove him by my side unless it was of the utmost emergency. I'm not one for physical comforting, but I have to admit that just his presence there was calming. I close my eyes, because even though all his stuff was gone, I could still feel a part of him there with me, any time I look around. Memories pop up, and this time I can't stop the flow. Marth clasps a hand over one of mine, and it's the only thing that's keeping me from falling apart.

_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

**We were in the dorm room, me and Marth. I was trying to do research for an essay on the computer, opening window after window on the internet. He was sitting on his bed, reading a book. At the time, I couldn't understand why he kept glancing at the alarm clock, but every few pages or so, he would glance up, an unreadable expression in his eyes, and then go back to reading. Read, glance, read, glance. I suppose he thought I knew what he was worried about, but I didn't.**

**After checking the clock again, he stuck a bookmark into his book, snapped it shut, and closed his eyes. His hands were shaking. His face was frightfully blank. I knew that look. He was trying to control himself from doing something really, really dangerous.**

"**Hey, Marth, what's wrong?"**

"**Ike, you know that hill with the trees?" he answered with his own question.**

**I blinked, confused. "Yeah, what about it?"**

"**You should go there."**

"**Why?" Things could possibly not get any more confusing.**

"_**Now**_**."**

**I frowned, but closed my laptop and put on my boots as I grabbed a jacket. "I'll be back then," I said as I grabbed my key and left. I stuffed it into my pocket as I walked down the halls. Something was seriously off. Marth rarely got like that and I was concerned. As I thought about it more and more, my pace started picking up, until I was almost sprinting. As I approached the small hill, it was more like a bump on the ground than a hill, I saw a couple of people there. I slowed and slowly approached. What I saw made me furious.**

**That big stocky brute with flaming red hair, Bowser, had Pit grabbed by his shirt, easily lifting him into the air. Off to the side, Link was busy giving Ganondorf a black eye. I ran up to Bowser and gave him a good punch to the face. He let go, growling, and shoved me down, returning the favor. I gritted my teeth together, giving Pit a quick glance to make sure he was okay. I kicked Bowser in the stomach, flipping him off of me. I stood up, standing over him, glaring. I noticed that there were a few cuts on his arms. Odd. Over off to the side, Ganondorf was backing away.**

"**Let's go. This isn't worth it."**

"**Che." Bowser spit at me and backed off.**

"**You okay?" Link asked me.**

"**Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" I looked him up and down. His hair was disheveled, his bottom lip was split, probably had a bunch of bruises everywhere, and he had a few scrapes from the ground.**

"**Ah, I'm fine. I fight with Ganon all the time." He nodded his head to Pit. "Him however, we need to look at."**

**My eyes widened and I turned my head so quickly I think I got whiplash. He was pretty much curled up into a ball, the one eye that wasn't all black was wide and he was shaking.**

"**Oh dear…" He had cuts everywhere, caused by who knows what, dozens of brilliant bruises were appearing all over, and then there was that black eye. When I touched him, he flinched away. I frowned, but lifted him anyways. I could feel him trembling, and he was actually pressing himself as close as possible to me. Wait… "Where on Earth were you going dressed like **_**that**_**?!"**

"**Ike, ask him later. Marth will want to see this," Link said softly, limping over. He had sprained his ankle.**

"**You'll make it on that ankle?" I asked, motioning to it with my head.**

**He winced as he made his way over. "Yeah."**

_  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
_

The light is blinding. I raise my hand to shade my eyes as I squint and look around. As the light dims, I can slowly see more of what was around me. There isn't much to see, just rolling green grass, and a couple of flowers popping up here and there. There is also a slight breeze going through. I look around and there's nothing. I huff. Why am I here?

Then I see him. He is sitting there on a cliff I hadn't spotted. It is all confusing and defied every sense of logic in me, but for the life of me, I can't bring myself to care. I slowly approach him, and sit down. I gently take his hand, afraid any touch will make him disappear again.

He smiles and turns to me. "Why are you so nervous?"

Then I notice my hands shaking. I try to still them, but it's hard. "I don't want you to disappear again…"

He keeps that same gentle smile on his face. "What are you talking about? I'm not going to vanish into thin air." He presses our foreheads together and looks up at me.

I bring my hand to his face, gently stroking his cheek. "No, not like that…but…"

"You don't want me to leave you again."

I blink, surprised. "I don't," I agree.

He grins, linking his arms around my neck, and pulls me into a kiss. I take a deep breath, slide my eyes shut, and gently kiss back. I pull back and frown. For some reason it didn't feel the same. I brush his hair back and watch it fall back. I take his right hand and bring his fingers to my lips.

He shyly pulls his hand back, and looks back out to the sparkling blue water. He swings his feet through the air. He always did that when he was nervous, if he was standing, he would hop back and forth.

"What's wrong?"

He just keeps swinging, hugging himself.

"Pit? What do you want to tell me?"

"Ah…umm…Ike," he starts hesitantly.

A cold feeling of dread crept through my heart and spread through my veins and I gulped. This was the exact same way he had started last time when he was going to tell me he had to go back home. Something had happened to his adoptive mother, I don't remember what, but he told me it was urgent. He said it was more than likely he couldn't come back.

Then I realize. This is all a part of my imagination. It isn't happening.

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

My eyes shoot open, and the first thing I see are worried blue eyes. They aren't the same shade as his, and I can see blue bangs. Marth breathed a sigh of relief and sat next to me.

He worries his bottom lip, hands clasped tightly in his lap. "I'm sorry I ever brought it up."

I suck in a sharp breath of air. I take one of his hands and squeeze it tightly. "It's okay. It's not your fault."

He glances at me as my grip tightens. He blinks, and he hands me the tissue box on the coffee table with his free hand. I can't help it but start laughing as the pain tightens my chest. I don't know what I find so funny, but it was there. I could imagine Pit saying, "Take these tissues and stop sniffling. I don't like to see you cry," with a serious expression on his face.

"Ike…Ike…snap out of it, Ike," a calm voice pierces through my thoughts.

I take a deep breath and sigh, rubbing my eyes. I release his hand and clasp mine together. As I stare at them, I can't help but notice Marth keeping the box of tissues in his lap. That's him: always prepared.

_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

**Link had taken up Marth's bed, which was the bottom bunk. He was just in his boxers, and had Band-Aids stuck all over him, a packet of ice over his left ankle. He was looking at us, fingering his split lip. He wisely chose to remain silent.**

**I swished around saltwater in my mouth, really just water with table salt added into it, under Marth's threats, and I watched him go into protective mother mode over Pit. He always tended to get like that, wounds or no wounds.**

**I spit the water back in the cup and set it aside onto the desk. "Marth, if you knew this was going to happen, why didn't you just go by yourself?"**

**He looked away and started folding Pit's shirt and jacket, putting them aside. He gently removed the two golden rings from his arm and leg, careful not to make any of the cuts worse. "I thought you would get there before it got this bad."**

**I groaned. "You have to stop this matchmaking thing. It's not **_**right**_**." I looked at Pit's face, and noticed him start scrunching his eyes up. "He's coming to. He doesn't have a concussion, does he?"**

"**No, he shouldn't. He probably just passed out from exhaustion and probably to protect his mental state."**

"**Hey, Link, what about you? You didn't just happen to pass by and notice our idiot angel being beat up, did you?" I ask the elf-like male trying to stay as much out of it as possible. Not gonna happen, buddy. I ignored the indignant "Hey!" from Pit.**

"**No…I knew it was gonna happen, so I followed him."**

"**Well, just forget it," Marth said, before I could start an argument. "Please hand me the ointment, Ike."**

**I toss it over and then I cross my arms, staring Pit down. "**_**Where**_** on this great blue **_**Earth **_**were you going dressed like **_**that**_**?!"**

"**Ah…Uh…" Pit started swinging his legs, much to the irritation of Marth. He forced them to stop moving so he could apply the ointment and stick Band-Aids all over him. Next he moved to his arms.**

"**Forget it, just don't start arguing," Marth said. "Could you get the other ice packet from the freezer?"**

"**No, I want to know **_**why**_** he was dressed like that so that it would cause him to get even more beat up than usual," I snap back, giving Pit the ice pack to press against his eye.**

"**Ah…I'm going to go use the restroom," he started creeping to the bathroom.**

**I frowned. "Marth, you told him to?"**

"**Not exactly?"**

**I sighed. I have such strange friends. "Whatever…"**

"**I was already going to come over," Pit said in his defense. "He just…told me what to wear."**

**Ah…that was just fine and dandy. What a mess we were in. "Just don't listen to his stupid ideas again."**

**Marth rolled his eyes as he slammed the bathroom door shut.**

"**Thanks for the help," Link said, as he shifted on the bed.**

"**No problem."**

**I never heard Pit walk over, but he wrapped his arms around me from the back and nuzzled his nose into my neck. "What are you doing?"**

**He pecked me on the back of my neck and grinned. "Thanking you."**

**I fought down the heat rising to my face and paid more attention to the internet than needed. "I told you it was no problem," I muttered.**

_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
_

Marth nods sympathetically and plays around with the box. Sometimes I think he's got telepathic abilities. For some reason, he always knows what others are thinking, and it was just a matter if he chose to show it or not. "You always took care of him."

"Not as much as you did."

"I was more of the clean up crew," he admits.

"True…" I would always be the one to jump to action and he would be the one to patch everyone up in the aftermath. "Then again, more often than not, it was your fault."

"I resent that. It wasn't always my fault."

I shrug. "I wasn't saying it was _always_ your fault. Just most of the time."

As he tightens his grip on the tissue box, it starts to cave in. His grip suddenly goes lax as his cell phone goes off. "I need to get that. Excuse me."

I nod and he leaves to the other room. With nothing else to do, I try to fix the box, distracting myself from more unwanted thoughts.

After a few minutes, Marth sighs as he sits back on the couch, covering his eyes with a hand. "I really don't want to solidify any trepidation, but…" He takes a calming breath. "Well, there's less than a ten percent chance he'll come back."

"Ah…It's alright. I was already assuming the worst," I half-lie, trying to choke down the shock.

He raises an eyebrow, plucks the box from my hands and shows it to me. "Somehow I don't believe that." The box is completely squished. When I don't answer, he leans back on the couch. "It's hard, but you have to let him go. Get on with your life, only remember him here and there, and if he comes back, he comes back. He's in your mind, but he's not _here_. He hasn't been _here_ for five months." My mind automatically adds three days, ten hours, and fifteen minutes. But he had a point there. A really, really good point.

I gently ran a hand over the empty space next to me. He would always be there, snuggling up to my side. "It makes sense," I acknowledge, "But I don't think I can."

"Maybe…" He seems to be contemplating something.

"Maybe what?"

"I'm not sure if it's sensible at this point, but maybe I can get Roy to make that ten percent work." He gives me a pointed glare, though. "But don't count on it, okay?"

I say, "Alright," but I let that flattened sense of hope revive itself.

Marth sighs. "You're counting on it," he accuses.

Ah. Caught with his mind reading skills. "I can't help it!"

He smiles slightly. "Just don't get them too high."

"I can't make any guarantees."

Yeah, I'll be waiting, no matter how long it takes. I'll be there for him.

_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

* * *

_**Author's rant corner:**_  
_**Haha, so, well, I tried to do this to **_**Almost Lover**_** (by A Fine Frenzy) at first, but I realized that would go better with an AMV/slideshow, so once I clean up and find my microphone, I'll try to do that.**_  
_**So anyways, I went hunting for a different song, and was stuck between **_**My Immortal**_** and **_**Diary of Jane**_** (by Breaking Benjamin). I eventually chose this because I could make sense of more of the lyrics. If I ever figure out **_**Diary of Jane**_**, I guess I'll write something to that.**_  
_**Hahaha, when I was typing in Ganondorf's name for the first time, I accidentally put Ganondork. XD It's okay Gan-gan, we still love ya.**_  
_**Ah, and usually, I try to listen to the song as I write to get the feeling right, but…ah I didn't have the song with me as I did this so…it might be a little toned down. –shifts eyes- Sorry.**_  
_**Ah, and on another note, I imagined Bowser as…well, a human being, and Ganondorf not so…Ganon-y. If that makes sense. D:**_  
_**Well, tell me if any of this made any sense while I go strangle my muse for giving me too many ideas at once. (Really now, that thing is so irregular. A few weeks I'm brimming chock full of creativeness and the next thing I know it's all gone.)**_  
_**Oh, and on another note, I'll take requests, but you need to provide the pairing**__** (I'm open to anything) and the song. :D (And there's no guarantee of me completing it and posting it up any time soon.)**_  
_**--NarutoKyuu**__** (I actually had a bit of a difficult time writing this so if it's all jacked up and you point that out, I don't mind.)**_

_**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Call 1-800-pressthegobutton now to review!**_


End file.
